Solid
by Tarafina
Summary: Sick of the tension between Sam and Rachel, Puck steps in to get them together already. :EvanBerry:


**Title**: Solid  
**Category**: Glee  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Ship**: Rachel/Sam, Puck  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 663  
**Summary**: Sick of the tension between Sam and Rachel, Puck steps in to get them together already.

**_Solid  
_**-1/1-

Puck came swaggering into the room, interrupting the quiet to take a seat next to him, sighing loudly. "Dude… You're starting to look _desperate!_"

Sam dragged his eyes away from the pretty brunette working on her scales next to the piano to frown at the mohawked boy next to him. "What?"

"The staring, man..." He shook his head. "Chicks don't dig that lame puppy-dog look. At least not on anybody except Finnocent… and even that's getting old." He rolled his eyes. "Look, you like Berry, we _get _it. You're not even being _subtle _about it."

He shifted in his seat, eyes dropping to the floor. "You think she's noticed?" he worried.

"Uh, if her staring back at you with those big crazy doe eyes says anything, _yeah_…" He snorted. "I'm gonna do you a solid here, mostly 'cause I'm sick of watching this drama shit play out…" He sat forward and shouted, "Hey Berry?"

She looked over at him suspiciously, head tipped. "Yes, Noah?"

He smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "You busy Saturday?"

Sam frowned. "How is this helping?" he muttered, looking between them.

"Just wait…" he said quietly before raising a brow at Rachel. "So? You busy or what, babe?"

"Well… I do have a dance practice in the afternoon and I was planning to alphabetize my—"

"Saturday _night_, Berry… Y'know, when normal people hang out, chill, go on _dates_…" he reminded, exasperated.

Her lips pursed. "If this is your way of asking me out, Noah, I'm truly appalled. Not only have I repeatedly told you that your advances are neither appreciated nor acceptable, especially since you and Lauren have become a monogamous couple, but that you would ask me from _across _a room?" She shook her head. "I'm truly shocked that you've dated _anybody _with manners like those." Wrinkling her nose, she then added, "And while my Saturday is _open_, I will _not_ be spending it with _you_."

"Cool, so you're good to hang with Sammy-boy then, right?" He slapped Sam on the shoulder. "'Cause he's got the hots for your crazy-pants and you'd be doing us all a favor if you two would just get your shit together."

"Language," she scolded absently, before settling her eyes on Sam. "Is that… I mean, if perhaps _Sam _would like to ask me out, I may have an opening in my schedule…" She smiled hesitantly.

Wiping his now sweaty palms on his jeans, Sam stuttered, "Oh, uh, I mean, yeah, if you…" Getting a shove from Puck, he stumbled out of his chair and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I mean… If you're not busy this Saturday, did you maybe wanna hang out or… um, something?"

Rachel grinned brilliantly at him. "I would _love _to."

Sam smiled widely back. "Cool. That, uh, that's great." He ducked his head slightly. "I dunno what you wanna do. We could see a movie or—"

She walked up to him, nodding quickly. "Did you know they're replaying Avatar at the small theatre on fourth?" She raised her brows at him. "Maybe you could teach me some Na'vi before we go."

He nodded swiftly. "That'd be _awesome_."

"Wonderful."

"_Splendid_," Puck mocked, rolling his eyes. "Now that you two are knocking boots, try to keep the eye-sex to a minimum, huh?" He walked off out of the room with a swagger and Sam shook his head.

"I think we might actually owe him one…" he sighed, not looking forward to whatever Puck might have in mind for repayment.

"We'll pick him up some dip and all will be square," she assured, reaching out to pat his arm, only to get distracted stroking it.

"Sounds good to me." He looked over at her. "So, you wanna start learning Na'vi now?"

She grinned up at him. "Sure."

After spending the entire lunch hour teaching Rachel Na'vi and flirting, Sam was pretty sure he owed Puck more than just a couple dips. Dude did him one awesome solid.

[**End.**]


End file.
